justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
Season 1 of Justified was first broadcast from March 16, 2010 to June 8, 2010 on FX. The season consists of 13 episodes. Production Cast Starring *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens (13 episodes) *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen (12 episodes) *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder (11 episodes) *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson (8 episodes) *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks (8 episodes) *Natalie Zea as Winona Hawkins (10 episodes) Guest Starring *Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder (9 episodes) *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder (6 episodes) *M.C. Gainey as Bo Crowder (5 episodes) *William Ragsdale as Gary Hawkins (5 episodes) *Rick Gomez as David Vasquez (4 episodes) *Raymond J. Barry as Arlo Givens (4 episodes) *Linda Gehringer as Helen Givens (4 episodes) *Ray Porter as Hestler Jones (3 episodes) *Brent Sexton as Hunter Mosley (3 episodes) *Damon Herriman as Dewey Crowe (3 episodes) *Omar Avila as Ernesto (2 episodes) *Alexandra Barreto as Pilar (2 episodes) *Darin Heames as Mickey (2 episodes) *Brad Carter as Bobby Joe Packer (2 episodes) *David Eigenberg as Arnold Pinter (2 episodes) *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy (2 episodes) *Doug E. Doug as Israel Fandi (2 episodes) *Jordi Caballero as Gio Reyes (1 episode) *Mo Gaffney as Kelly Davis (1 episode) *Joshua Biton as Lucky (1 episode) *Pat Skipper as The Reverend (1 episode) *Jim Haynie as Lemuel Becket (1 episode) *Kevin E. West as Frank Choate (1 episode) *Stephen Root as Mike Reardon (1 episode) *Jenni Blong as Molly Tucker (1 episode) *Sean Bridgers as Virgil Corum (1 episode) *Malik Yoba as Toby Griffin (1 episode) *Steven Flynn as Emmitt Arnett (1 episode) *Tom Kiesche as Drunk 1 (1 episode) *Travis Wester as Billy Mac (1 episode) *James Immekus as Red (1 episode) *Ray McKinnon as Mr. Duke (1 episode) *Katherine LaNasa as Caryn Carnes (1 episode) *Brett Cullen as Greg Davis (1 episode) *Tony Hale as David Mortimer (1 episode) *Peter Jason as Owen Carnes (1 episode) *Robert Picardo as Karl Hanselman (1 episode) *Eddie Jemison as Stan Perkins (1 episode) *Karina Logue as Sonya Toomey (1 episode) *Alan Ruck as Roland Pike (1 episode) *Michele Nordin as Mindy Springer (1 episode) *Lance Barber as Frank (1 episode) *Brian Goodman as Joe (1 episode) *Brandon Keener as Mr. Ferguson (1 episode) *David Warshofsky Jim Ferzinsky (1 episode) *Clarence Williams III as Mr. Jones (1 episode) *Greg Cromer as Travis Travers (1 episode) *Page Kennedy as Curtis Mims (1 episode) *Erin Cardillo as Samantha (1 episode) *Colleen McGrann as Mrs. Lawlor (1 episode) *Bill Glass as Mr. Lawlor (1 episode) *Johnny Sneed as Dupree (1 episode) *Kristin Bauer van Straten as Shirley Kelso (1 episode) *Myk Watford as Price (1 episode) *Chris Ellis as Douglas Cooper (1 episode) *Ryan O' Nan as Jared Hale (1 episode) *Kevin Rankin as Devil (1 episode) *Matt Craven as Chief Deputy US Marshall Dan Grant (1 episode) *Peter Greene as Thomas Buckley (1 episode) Co-stars *John Lee Ames as Boyd's Man 2 (3 episodes) *Mark Elias as Boyd's Man 1 (3 episodes) *David Haley as Ullman (2 episodes) *Josh Wingate as Puller (2 episodes) *John Eddins as Lawyer (1 episode) *John Ciccolini as Miami AUSA (1 episode) *Danny Wildman as 19 Year Old Raylan (1 episode) *David Michael Holmes as 19 Year Old Boyd (1 episode) *Jeremy Denzlinger as Henry Sladinski (1 episode) *Richard Duain Martin as Guard on Walkie (1 episode) *April Hall as Party Planner (1 episode) *Cheryl McWilliams as Hostess (1 episode) *Jeorge Bennett Watson as Knight (1 episode) *Jessica Camacho as Sherese Mason (1 episode) *Kiersten Lyons as Laurie Slade (1 episode) *Todd Cattell as EMT (1 episode) *Sam Ayers as Jimmy the Bartender (1 episode) *Carla Jimenez as Mrs. Pena (1 episode) *Chalo Gonzalez as Don Jaime (1 episode) *Eddie Zamora as Raul (1 episode) *Rico E. Anderson as FBI Agent Murphy (1 episode) *Bert Belasco as Lane (1 episode) *Kelly Gullett as Peters (1 episode) *Ivo Nandi as Coyote (1 episode) *Jennifer Lutheran as Shawni Burnett (1 episode) *Alejandro Furth as Hector (1 episode) *Frank Pacheco as Ted Bentley (1 episode) *Daniel Betances as Mick Bentley (1 episode) *Jonathan Fraser as Wilson Toomey (1 episode) *Steffany Huckaby as Nurse (1 episode) *Byrne Offutt as Doctor (1 episode) *Don Kurt as Mr. Vincent (1 episode) *Stefan Marks as Agent Frankel (1 episode) *Jack N. Harding as Jeb (1 episode) *Howard S. Miller as Mike Jackson (1 episode) *Kevin Thomas as Corker (1 episode) *David Hill as US Marshal (1 episode) *Chris Stacy as Porter (1 episode) *Kimberly Arland as Amanda Griffin (1 episode) *Sarah Baldwin as Gale (1 episode) *John Ainsworth as EMT (1 episode) *Jackson Bridgers as Jake Corum (1 episode) *Gary Cairns as Bunny Higgins (1 episode) *David Dossett as Boyd's Man (1 episode) *Dean Chekvala as Gil (1 episode) *Mel Fair as Nelson Dunlop (1 episode) *Pilar Holland as Brandy (1 episode) *Emerson Brooks as MP Sykes (1 episode) *Travis Johns as Luther Perry (1 episode) *Lizabeth Allen as Martha Simms (1 episode) *Chris Gorbos as Davis's Deputy (1 episode) *Tommy Savas as Ronson (1 episode) *Ronnie Steadman as Hestler's Friend (1 episode) *Charlie Paulson as Heckle (1 episode) Uncredited *Unknown as Jeckle (1 episode) *Anthony De Longis as Rufus (1 episode) *Unknown as Bo's Man 1 (1 episode) *Unknown as Bo's Man 2 (1 episode) Crew Producers *Elmore Leonard: Executive producer *Graham Yost: Executive producer *Michael Dinner: Executive producer *Carl Beverly: Executive producer *Sarah Timberman: Executive producer *Fred Golan: Co-executive producer *Don Kurt: Produced by *Gary Lennon: Producer *Steven Heth: Co-producer *Guin McPherson: Co-producer Writers *Graham Yost: 3 episodes *Dave Andron: 2 episodes *Benjamin Cavell: 2 episodes *Fred Golan: 2 episodes *Chris Provenzano: Executive story editor, 2 episodes *Wendy Calhoun: Executive story editor, 1 episode *Gary Lennon: 1 episode *Elmore Leonard: 1 episode *Benjamin Daniel Lobato: 1 episode Directors *Adam Arkin: 2 episodes *Jon Avnet: 2 episodes *Michael Dinner: 2 episodes *John Dahl: 1 episode *Tony Goldwyn: 1 episode *Rod Holcomb: 1 episode *Michael Katleman: 1 episode *Fred Keller: 1 episode *Michael Watkins: 1 episode *Peter Werner: 1 episode Episodes Category: Seasons Category: Season 1